Wolf's Final Run
by Sang Alister
Summary: My Wolf's Rain OC story. Sang is mine, all other characters belong to Keiko Nobumoto.
1. Chapter 1

_Freeze City. What a boring, useless, stupid place to be... At least it gives me a place to hide out for a while though. _The tall, thin girl ran through the shadows, cursing the city in her mind. Her blonde hair whipped in the wind, both that generated by her haphazard forward dash and the actual wind. Sliding to a stop, she stood on a roof, looking over a market full of people. Her hair settled around her face, hanging to her waist, covering half her face. Her thin figure wouldn't draw attention, if anything drew attention to her, it would be the black leather mini skirt and the red leather shirt she wore. She heard panting behind her.

"You are all slow. Work out and get into shape."

"Sorry Sang, but you're just too fast!" Sang turned around, blue eyes bright.

"Whatever. Now, do you all remember the original mission, or did you take so long to run and forget it?" A couple of the group of 6 guys rolled their eyes. She knew they wouldn't have forgotten, she just wanted to give them a hard time.  
"We remember it. But I thought we started from the ground, not on a roof?" Sang rolled her eyes.

"_YOU_ start on the ground, _I _stay up here till it's my turn." All the guys made similar "OH" faces and scurried off to the ground. _They'd be dead if it weren't for me... _Sang had arrived in Freeze City 7 years prior. She couldn't remember much from before the 7 years, other than a fire and one face. Not that she knew who the face belonged to or what the fire was about. They guessed her age about 17 or 18, meaning she had approximately 10 years unaccounted for. Her gang had tried just about everything to get her to remember, it just wasn't going to happen. Not even fights with a rival gang helped. Since she had arrived in Freeze City, she had turned the gang she now led from barely surviving misfits, to a successful, over fed, pack. They shared some form of bond, blood or otherwise, that's what kept them together. Sang yanked herself out of her thoughts to watch her men on the ground. They were to cause a ruckus while she and two other guys were to snatch food. Once they started the distraction, she was to swing down off the building, behind a meat stand, and snatch as much as she could carry. Sang crouched on the edge of the building, watching the guys expectantly. In their usual fashion, they started a fight. A full on brawl in the middle of the market. Sang sighed. She should have figured. She dropped down behind the meat stand without making a noise and started grabbing meat. Slinging a large bag off her shoulders, she stuffed meat into it. When she had taken enough, but not too much, she dashed on to another stall, this one with more exotic meats. She continued this until the bag was full. Once the bag was full, she signaled a retreat to all her men and jumped up onto a roof, running away, back to their base where everyone was waiting. Even with 60 pounds of meat on her back, she was as fast as ever. When she got back, the 46 members of her gang she had to make stay there were all on edge.  
"What happened? Why the tension?" Her second, Tangen, leaped down from his post above the door.  
"The police came by... Seems they was looking for you. Only you. What did you do now girlie?" Tangen was older than Sang, but he knew to respect her as if she were the older of the two. He knew not to call her girlie. The only reason he would do that is if he had nothing to fear from her anymore. She bristled.  
"What did you tell them Tangen?! If you told them anything...!" His grin said everything. Sang's breath caught. The 8 men she had brought with her to the raid... They had to have been caught by now... A growl escaped her throat before she could stop it and she ran. Sang ran out of the room, dropping the bag. She ran halfway across the city before she realized something was strange. There was a strange scent. Her blood ran cold when she finally figured out what it was... It was a wolf. And it was close... She looked around and realized, with a start that she had been unconsciously following the scent trail. _Well, how's that for ya? So pissed, I didn't even pay attention to where I ran, and now there's a wolf nearby... This shall be fun. _Sang strolled across rooftops, following the scent, eyes open. Finally, she saw him. A large, pure white wolf. He was limping. After a moment of studying him, wondering how to take him on, she heard a gun. So did the wolf. They both looked at a man holding a rifle. There was a big blue dog with the man. She had heard tell of him. He was said to have come to the City a couple days prior. He claimed he was hunting wolves. Nobody believed him... "Wolves are all dead!" They said. Sang had said the same. She knew it was false, but she had to. Seems this man had found his wolf. The intent stare from the wolf, the man, and the dog made Sang uncomfortable, even if it wasn't direct at her. The dog took off, zigzagging and running straight towards the wolf. The wolf stared at the man, not taken by the trick. Sang kept an eye on all three. When the shot rang out, the dog looked up to where Sang was. Sang quickly ducked away, saddened by the great white wolf being shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Plans weren't easy to come up with alone, when on the run from the police. Three times they nearly caught her. Three times she barely escaped. Her hiding places were well known by her old gang. None of them had followed her out. They would all stay with Tangen. They would all be lead to ruin by a man who Sang had thought of as a friend. His strategies were poor, they'd all be caught, killed, or turn on each other. She knew that much. Finally finding a good place to curl up, knowing nobody would be on the lookout for a black, red, and white wolf, Sang tried to sleep. The scents were too different. Plus, there was a lot of activity in this part of the City. Sang crawled out of hiding, going up to the roofs. Where she came face to face with a huge, gray wolf. They both immediately eyed each other. Sang was not in the mood for a fight, but if he pushed her, she would... Instead of fighting, he looked over his shoulder and ran away, the opposite direction of where she was going. Sang shrugged and took off the way she was going. Not the best plan. She ran right into the police. _Not good! Not good! _Sang tried to get away, after all, she was a wanted woman. Sadly enough, she didn't quit make it. They still saw her. Only one way out; fight and kill. Not a good option. Sang wanted to get away, WITHOUT a price on her head. A gun went off, a bullet whizzing past her shoulder. From behind her. The police shouted. She spun around. Sang was staring at the blue dog and the man who had taken down the big white wolf. The dog was growling at Sang. Sang took a step back, nearly into a police officer. She felt a strong hand grip her arm hard. She flinched.

"We found the girl." The man tightened his grip on her arm, staring at the guy with the dog and the gun. "Sir, you are not authorized to have that gun in the city." The man took no notice. The dog was growling at Sang, teeth bared. Sang ripped her arm out of the police officers grip and spun around, dodging around people, running. _That dog wants to kill me almost as bad as her master does!_ She heard the dog charging through the crowd after her, barking madly. Sang was faster and more nimble on her two legs instead of four. Soon the blue dog and the crazy man and the police fell behind. Sang didn't stop till she was on the other side of the City. Sang flopped down by a tree, dropping her human facade. Sang curled herself into a ball, laying her tail over her nose. Sang slipped into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
